Bernstein & Küsse
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: Nächster Teil der "The Cherry Tree"-Serie, spielt nach Lilac Wine, Redux. One-Shot. "Es ist Lanas 27ter Geburtstag und sie hat sich von ihrer Geburtstagsparty gestohlen um mit dem Mann rumzumachen in den sie verliebt ist." Jonathan Kent/Lana Lang, Lanathan Neu hochgeladen, da ich gestern die falsche Version online gestellt habe. Oops.


**Bernstein & Küsse**

 **:by Jules Quaintraille**

* * *

Jonathans Gesicht war in diesem Augenblick kaum zu erkennen. Er war ihr halb abgewandt und fummelte an seiner Hosentasche herum auf der Suche nach _etwas_. Als er sich zu ihr drehte wirkte er fast... Lana versuchte ein anderes Wort als aufgeregt zu finden, doch keines fiel ihr ein und keines würde so gut passen.

Aufgeregt. Es traf es nicht ganz, aber es kam am nächsten. Für einen Moment saß er nur dort und hielt ein kleines Papiertütchen in der Hand und sah dieses etwas komisch an.

Lana setzte sich nun ganz auf.

Die Sommernacht war noch warm und so hatte sie ihre Strickjacke auf der Beifahrerseite liegen gelassen, als sie schließlich in Mitten des Feldes zum halten gekommen waren und es sich auf der Ladefläche des Trucks mit einer Decke, Kissen und einer Flasche Wein bequem gemacht hatten.

Selbst die Idee allein war Lana so romantisch erschienen, das sie nicht damit gerechnet und auch nicht erwartet hatte das er ihr ein Geschenk machen würde.

"Das ist für dich."

Er legte die kleine Tüte in ihre Hand. Es war nicht weiter eingepackt. Einfaches grobes Packpapier das mit einem Tesa-Streien zusammengeklebt worden war.  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. Nachdenklich hatte er die blonden Brauen in die Stirn gezogen als sei er sich nicht sicher warum er das tat.

Sie öffnete das Tesa, dann die Tüte und ließ den Inhalt schließlich in ihre Handfläche gleiten.

Ohrringe. Es waren Ohrringe.

Wunderschöne Silber-Ohrringe mit einem goldenen Bernstein in der Mitte. So im letzten verbleibenden Licht wirkten sie dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Ob er wusste das Bernstein der Geburtsstein ihres Sternzeichens war?

Nein, wohl kaum. Er hatte sie wahrscheinlich ausgewählt weil sie ihm gefielen. Sie sah sie noch etwas länger an, schaukelte sie hin und her in ihrer Hand um zu sehen wie das Licht sie veränderte. Sie trafen sehr genau ihren Geschmack.

Den Kopf schräg haltend, legte sie den Schmuck lächelnd an.

"Gefallen sie dir? Sie sehen sehr schön an dir aus." Seine Stimme hatte etwas Vorsichtiges.  
Es war nicht so das er sich verstellte oder etwas zurück hielt, es gab nur Momente in denen er sich ihrer und seiner Grenzen nur allzu bewusst zu werden schien.

Erst vor drei Tagen war er zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr Chrysanthemen gebracht und danach in seinen Armen gehalten und sie dazu aufgefordert ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Noch immer bekam sie Gänsehaut bei der Erinnerung.

Es war alles noch so neu und unbekannt. Und sie war so aufgeregt, so verliebt. Sie hatte sich vor lauter Verliebtheit heute abend von ihrer Geburtstagsfeier gestohlen um statt dessen hier mit ihm unter den Sternen zu sitzen. Chloe war bestimmt angepisst. Lana konnte das rhythmische Blinken ihres Handy in ihrer Tasche sehen die neben ihr stand. Lana ignorierte es.

Jonathan hatte gesagt sie solle zu der Party gehen. Woraufhin sie ihn gebeten hatte mit zu gehen, aber er hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und sie gefragt ob sie wirklich schon bereit waren das ganz Smallville wusste das sie zusammen waren? Sie hatte geschnauft und gefragt ob er nicht derjenige gewesen war der behauptet hätte das wenn sie es versuchten, das sie es dann richtig angingen.

Die verschränkten Arme und der zweifelnde Blick waren Antwort gewesen, noch bevor er den Mund geöffnet hatte.

"Du willst mich auf deine Geburtstagsparty mitnehmen und als deinen Freund vorstellen? Ich denke _dann_ bekommt Nell aufjedenfall einen Tobsuchtsanfall... Ich glaube das sollten wir an einem anderen Tag in Angriff nehmen."

Ja, er hatte ja recht. Vielleicht sollte sie die Liste nach und nach abarbeiten und nicht als Bombe auf ihrer Geburtstagsparty fallen lassen. Obwohl sie sich insgeheim darüber gefreut hatte die entgleisenden Gesichter zu sehen.

Dann fiel ihr auf das er _wir_ gesagt hatte.

 _Wir_. Es gab jetzt ein _Wir_.

Wow.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte was das bedeutete, wie viel das umfasste, wie diese kleine Änderung alles verändern konnte...

Darüber bekam sie wieder Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Gepaart mit etwas Fassungslosigkeit ergab es eine seltsame Mischung die ihren Puls in Sekundenschnelle hochtrieb.

Wie lange blickten sie sich bereits so an? Errötend sah sie hinfort und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hinter die Ohren. Berührte die Ohrringe.

"Sie sind wunderschön. Danke." Selbst für ihre Ohren klang ihre Stimme so als sei sie gerade aufgewacht.

Sie schwiegen und saßen einige Zeit nebeneinander. Lana konnte sehen das er etwas sagen wollte, doch er nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

Letzten Endes sagte er unumwunden: "Ich trage sie seit dem Sommerfest mit mir rum."

"Wirklich?"

"Hmm." Sein zustimmendes Murmeln.

"Warum hast du sie mir nicht an dem Abend gegeben?"

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf als wüsste er es selbst nicht wirklich.

"Schuldegefühle. Feigheit. Angst." Sein Blick fühlte sich an wie eine Entschuldigung. Dann nahm er ihre Hand. Seine Haut war sehr warm.

"Ich hab mich nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm bekleckert, an dem Abend." Ein Seufzen. "Jemand hat einen dummen Spruch gemacht. Über dich. Und ich hab den Kopf verloren."

Sein Blick glitt nun über das Feld, weit weg von ihr, als mache es das einfacher es zu sagen. Lana hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

"Deshalb waren deine Knöchel verletzt. Du hast dich geschlagen."

Er wandte das Gesicht ab und brummte seine Zustimmung. Lana versuchte sich vorzustellen wie Jonathan jemand nieder schlug - sie scheiterte.  
Statt dessen sah sie seine blutigen Knöchel vor sich, die bei seinem verkrampften Griff hervortraten. Seine abweisende Art. Wie verletzt sie gewesen war.

Sie hatte wachgelegen und geweint. Tatsächlich geweint. Vor Scham, Frustration und Wut. Doch als sie eingeschlafen war, hatte sie sich vorgestellt er hätte sie zurückgeküsst.

"Dich weg zu stoßen war in diesem Moment einfacher als mich mit diesen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen. Ich kam mir vor wie der größte Heuchler auf Gottes Erde."

Sie wollte das er weiter redete und so fragte sie leise, ernst: "Hast du mich deshalb nicht geküsst?"

Jonathans Finger schlossen sich für einen Moment fester um ihre Hand. Ihre Nervenenden prickelten. Oder war das nur die aufziehende Kälte? Jonathan beugte sich vor und griff durch das offene Fenster des Pick-ups und angelte nach ihrer Strickjacke. Vorsichtig hüllte er sie in die Jacke. Dann kamen seine großen Hände auf ihren Schultern zum liegen und wärmten sie von innen her.

"Ich habe dich nicht geküsst weil ich sonst die Beherrschung verloren hätte." Bei seinem ehrlichen Eingeständnis spürte Lana wie die Hitze in ihrem Inneren sich verdoppelte.

Sie hatte sich gewünscht er würde irgendetwas anderes tun als bloß da sitzen. Sie hatte sich gewünscht er würde sie zurück küssen, sie zu sich ziehen und festhalten. Ihr ganzer Abend war darauf ausgelegt gewesen am Ende von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Zu wissen das er es zumindest auch gewollt hatte, machte die Erinnerung einfacher.

"Hättest du mit mir rum gemacht?"

Bei ihrer frechen Frage sah Jonathan sie erstaunt an, seine schweren Gedanken vergessen.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht, Lana." schnaufte er. "Mit 1,93cm macht man nicht im Auto rum. Auch nicht in einem Pick-up."

"Wieso nicht? Ich passe gut auf deinen Schoß..."

Für einen Moment sah er sie an als glaube er nicht welche Wendung das Gespräch genommen hatte und sah sie amüsiert an.

Lana seufzte und sagte dann leichthin: "Der Truck ist Schauplatz einiger meiner Fantasien gewesen."

Jonathan blinzelte, seine Antwort jedoch ließ nicht lange auch sich warten.

"Ich dachte Lana Lang sei ein gutes Mädchen?" Sein Lächeln wurde nun breiter, echter und bevor sie ihr Mut verließ kletterte sie rittlings auf ihn. Er sah ihr dabei zu als verstünde er nicht recht was gerade passierte.  
Seine Jeans fühlte sich rauh gegen die empfindliche Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel an.

Seine warmen Hände auf ihren ausgekühlten Beinen machten sie unruhig und als er sie ganz langsam unter den Stoff ihres Kleides schob tauschten sie Blicke. Würde er aufhören sie zu berühren?  
Hmm, nein, er hörte nicht auf sie zu berühren. Seine Finger begannen ihre Haut zu streicheln.

Die letzten Tage hatten sie viel geküsst, doch die Grenze nicht überschritten. Was hielt sie auf? Ganz ehrlich, Lana wusste es nicht. Aber wenn es zu viel wurde hatte er jedesmal Abstand zwischen sie gebracht während er sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick ansah, als versuche er abzuschätzen was sie wollte.

"Ich bin ein gutes Mädchen." versprach sie und ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern und dann die Knopfleise seines Flanellhemds hinab gleiten. Als ihre Finger die Gürtelschnalle berührten hielt sie inne.

"Aber..." sie lehnte sich vor bis sie ihn fast küssen konnte. Sein Blick glitt zwischen ihrem Mund und ihren Augen hin und her. "Gute Mädchen sind böse Mädchen die es besser geheim halten können."

Er warf den Kopf zurück und lachte dröhnend.

Es dauerte bis er schließlich sagte: "Das hat deine Mutter immer zu Nell gesagt."

"Ich hätte wissen sollen das es nicht ihr Spruch ist."

Das Gespräch kam zum Stillstand. Lana fragte sich ob er eigentlich bemerkte wie besitzergreifend er sie festhielt, wie seine Daumen Kreise in ihre Schenkel rieben? Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Als sie sich vorbeugte, kam er ihr entgegen.

Sein Mund schmeckte nach dem Wein den sie zusammen getrunken hatten. Ihre Zunge glitt zwischen seine Lippen und presste gegen die Seine. Schmeckte sie ebenso süß?

Eine seiner Hände fand eine Weg zu ihrem Nacken, umfasste sie und lag dort warm und fordernd, während die Andere über den Stoff ihres Kleides auf und ab glitt. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Körper, die Aufregung und die unterschwellige Lust, mischten sich und äußerten sich in einem unwillkürlichen Zucken ihrer Beinmuskeln.

Hört auf damit! Das ist unsexy, dachte sie und rutschte etwas umher.

"Was tust du da?" Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals. Seine Küsse bildeten eine Linie hinab zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Lana biss sich auf die Lippen. Das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Aber warum war sie nur so aufgeregt, als sei dies das erste Mal das sie so etwas mit einem Mann tat? Sie schloss die Augen und presste sich ihm entgegen. Lanas Finger fanden ihren Weg in sein Haar, glitten zu seinem Nacken, hielten ihn fest.

"N-nichts." stammelte sie verlegen. "Nur..."

Jonathan umfasste ihre Hüfte und zog sie ganz auf seinen Körper hinab, bis sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte, als sei es ihr eigener. Bis er die harte Erektion unter seiner Jeans gegen ihre, durch den Baumwollstoff ihres Slips bedeckte, feuchte Hitze presste.

Danach... Danach gab es nicht mehr viel zu denken. Lana wollte auch gar nicht denken. Sie verlor sich in seinen Berührungen. Darin wie ihr Körper sich an seinen schmiegte. Wie seine Hand immer höher rutschte um so länger ihr Kuss anhielt, bis er schließlich unter ihrem Po lag.

Lana ließ von ihm ab und kicherte. Hätte sie das vor zwei Wochen, vor vier Wochen gedacht? Es war ihr Geburtstag und sie machte mit dem Mann herum in den sie verliebt war. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich sexy und befreit.

Die Aufregung, das Kribbeln wenn er sie berührte, wenn sie sich küssten... Zumindest das war vollkommen normal und wunderschön.  
Lana hatte akzeptiert das zwischen ihnen nicht alles so laufen würde wie bei anderen Paaren. Die _drei Dates, Sex, Beziehung_ Regel schien auf sie nicht anwendbar.

Das sie nicht nur würde warten können das Jonathan etwas tat war ihr inzwischen klar. Denn es war offensichtlich das er ihr Zeit geben wollte. Vielleicht dachte er unterbewusst immer noch das sie jeden Moment feststellen würde das dies nicht war was sie eigentlich wollte.

Ja, sie glaubte das er noch immer Angst hatte sie könnte ihm das Herz brechen.

Sie würde ihm ebenfalls beweisen müssen das sie mehr wollte. Und das bezog sich nicht nur auf den körperlichen Aspekt. Lana wollte das volle Programm.

Sie wollte neben ihm aufwachen, oder zumindest das er nach seinen morgendlichen Aufgaben noch einmal zu ihr ins Bett kroch um mit ihr zu kuscheln. Sie wollte ihm Sonntags Pancakes machen. Sie wollte mit ihm einkaufen fahren und mit ihm streiten ob sie wirklich die fettarme Milch kaufen mussten. Sie wollte Thanksgiving, Weihnachten und Neujahr mit ihm.

Sie wollte ihn nackt sehen, mit ihm unter die Dusche steigen. Sie wollte hören welche Geräusche er machte, wenn sie ihn das erste Mal in den Mund nahm.

Abends neben ihm einschlafen, sich umdrehen können und ihn zu fassen bekommen, wenn sie aus einem verwirrenden Traum aufgewacht war. Ob er schnarchte?

Eine Beziehung. Lana wollte eine Beziehung mit Jonathan.

Wenn er das Gefühl brauchte das Lana Zeit bräuchte, dann würde sie ihm jeden Tag beweisen das sie nicht verschwinden würde, bis er bereit war sie voll und ganz in seinem Herz willkommen zu heißen.

Lana konnte es nicht abwarten.

Der Kuss wurde langsam, bis sie ganz innehielten. Die Hitze war zu einem stetigen Brennen geworden. Schließlich ließen sie voneinander ab, doch sie lag nach wie vor in Jonathans Armen und er ließ sie nicht los.

"Also... Gefallen dir die Ohrringe an mir?" Ihre Stimme klang wackelig, aber es war egal. Er konnte ruhig wissen wie sehr er sie durcheinander brachte. Doch ihre anhaltende Kurzatmigkeit lag vielleicht auch daran das er nach wie vor ihren Hintern rieb.

"Sie sehen noch besser an dir aus, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe." Er klang zufrieden mit sich.

Lana hatte plötzlich einen Einfall und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

"Das einzige was jetzt noch fehlt," sagte sie und griff nach ihrem Handy. ",ist ein Foto."

Er gab ein Stöhnen von sich. "Wirklich?"

"Wirklich! Ich möchte ein Erinnerungsfoto."

Abwesend drückte sie Chloes Nachrichten weg. Sie würde ihr gleich schreiben... Sie würde ihr vorschlagen das sie sich auf einen Kaffee treffen sollten um zu reden. Dann würde sie es Chloe sagen. Obwohl sie es sicherlich bereits ahnte.

Lana startete die Kamera und schmiegte sich an Jonathans Seite.

"Du musst Lächeln." forderte sie. Er rollte die Augen. Sie streckte den Arm aus und drückte den Auslöser. _Click_.  
Das Licht des Blitzes blendete sie. Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte überraschte sie ihn mit einem Kuss und machte noch ein Foto. So, besser.

Zufrieden nickte sie, als sie sich das Ergebnis ansah. Er lächelte tatsächlich. Selbst auf dem zweiten Bild konnte man noch einen Hauch dessen, auf ihren zum Kuss aufeinander gepressten Mündern, sehen.

Die Bernsteinohrringe wirkten wie kleine Feuerbälle in dem Blitzlicht der Kamera. Der Anblick stimmte sie glücklich. Jonathan neben ihr sah sie zärtlich an. Als sie seinen Blick schließlich erwiderte schlug ihr Herz etwas schneller.

 _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Lana!_

END

* * *

 **Anmerkungen** : Lana ist für mich ganz klar ein Löwe, Bernstein ist der Geburtsstein des Sternzeichens.  
Laut Canon hat sie irgendwann zwischen Juni und August Geburtstag, falls es jemand interessiert ist das von mir gesetzte Datum der 20.08 (2011), was ein Samstag war.


End file.
